


Strong as Gold

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: There's More In A Mine Than Precious Metals [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Mafia, Deceit's name is Sham, Depictions of injury, Flashbacks, Gen, Major Character Injury, Panic Attacks, Remus being Remus, Remus is the true leader of the Dark sides, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The dark sides are gang members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Healing takes time. But accepting you need help is the first step.





	Strong as Gold

Logan huffed as he grabbed the car keys.

“Where are you going?” Virgil asked looking up from the computer, his own coding on the screen, he was good, but not as good as Logan when it came to it.

“Sham is getting discharged from the hospital today.” Logan said as he turned to look at the few months younger man.

“That’s today?” Virgil asked eyes widening. “Do you need help?!” Virgil shot to his feet, looking like he was trying to figure out a good excuse as to why he should tag along. Logan smiled slightly.

“You know, Virgil, you could just have asked to come with me. I know you still care for them.”

“I don’t.” Virgil grumbled in denial, but quickly walked up to Logan.

“Patton, Thomas!” Logan called making the other two look up from where they were working. “We will be going now. Any special place you want me to bring them after i get them here?”

“Bring them to the office.” Thomas replied. “Oh and could either of you wake Roman up? I fear he will fall off his chair at any moment.”

The two who kept with the tech turned to look towards Roman’s desk, and sure enough. He was sitting half lying in his chair, that stood teetering on to of the five wheels, feet propped up against the desk. soft snores leaving him as he slept, arms crossed. it was a miracle the chair hadn’t rolled away from under him.

“Let him fall.” Virgil huffed. only for Patton to give away a gasp of betrayal at that.

Logan huffed as he walked over and grabbed the office chair, slamming it back onto all the wheels, making Roman yelp and fly forward, he grabbed hold of the desk to not face plant into it, feet slamming into the floor.

Roman blinked up blearily.

“What..?” he asked.

“Good evening Roman.” Logan said, “If you’re still tired i would advice sleeping on the couch.” Roman only grumbled something in return as he rubbed at his eye and yawned.

With that, Logan and Virgil left, first to pick up some clothes for Sham to wear since the once he arrived to the hospital in was no longer usable.

\- -

It had been some weeks since Sham ended up in the hospital, and at the moment, the nurse, under the doctors supervision, was changing the bandages that covered the left side of his body, to see how well the burns had healed.

Remus watched silently from his chair.  
Taking in the red pinkish burn scars that covered Shams’s whole left side. Remus clenched his hands and suppressed a growl as he once again fantasised on how he would make the ones responsible pay.

Sham was keeping his eyes up to the roof, clearly not wanting to see the damage.

“You’ve healed faster than expected, considering how bad the burns looked when you came in.” The doctor said, as the nurse bandaged Sham’s arm in a thinner layer of bandages, giving him more ability to move his arm, and patched up the cut on his cheek and put a bigger patch over Sham’s eye, to protect the cut from the shrapnel and to cover the empty socket. The shrapnel that cut the scar near his eye had ended up puncturing his eyeball.

Sham just hummed distractedly in reply as he awkwardly put on the upper part of the hospital gown again, less hindered by the thick bandages as he had been at first. And the healing had made him able to move his left arm without pain, even if it felt weird, with the sudden decrees in sense of feeling due to the scars.

“One of the officers from the department will come and pick you up.” The doctor said “Sham, I’ve already scheduled a Physical therapy appointment for you, in two months.”

“I don’t-” Sham started to cut in but the doctor continued

“I would also advice to seek some therapy for your mind as well, these sort of happenings does not leave a person without some form of mental scars.”

“I don’t need therapy, I’m fine.” Sham huffed after the doctor and nurse left.

Remus frowned slightly at that, still remembering how Sham had broken down after the forth night at the hospital, due to a nightmare.

“You know, Snakey, therapy might be good for you-”

“I’M **NOT** BROKEN!” Sham snarled, Remus just smirked, all teeth and tilted his head in a twitch.

“Of course not! If you were, you would be 6 feet under ground with a boring stone over your head.” he said. “and being eaten by worm.”

Sham did not look happy. Remus just grinned wider.

A knock on the door made them both look up to see how Logan entered, Virgil stayed at the doorway.

“Salutations.” Logan said “I will be the one to bring you two to headquarters.”

“HI VIRGIL!” Remus called waving his hands, making Virgil groan.

They had decided to stop with the hand cuffs since Remus got out of them constantly.

Sham watched Logan with a distrusting expression. Logan moved over and handed over the clothes.

“Here, these may be to big for you, but they will work better than the torn rags you arrived in.” Sham huffed as he grabbed the clothes with his good hand. “Dress up and we will go.” Logan said as he ushered Remus out of the room. Leaving Sham alone.

Sham got up from the bed, legs shaking from the strain, he hadn’t really walked around much, with the scars and the pain, he wormed his way out of the hospital gown and put on the plain underwear, with slight problem as the scars pulled and stretched uncomfortably. Once he gotten everything on he looked down at himself. dressed in plain black slacks that were to long at the legs, and a boring looking white shirt that, yes, was to big for him, the buttons was a new kind of hell he never realised before, until now as he tried to get them in with half numb and daft fingers. he still thankfully had his shoes.

He looked around the room, it was pretty empty, neither Remus or Sham had brought anything to make it more homey, sure Remus might have doodled something crude in one of the books and Sham wasn’t sure if he had imagined it or not as Remus drew a dick under the chair, giggling like a child.

Sham opened the door and looked up at the others, fiddling with the cuffs of the shirt.

Logan nodded and lead them towards the car. Sham tried to ignore the looks Virgil was sending his way.

“Take a picture it will last longer.” Sham grumbled making Virgil flinch and force his eyes to the ground.

“Sorry...” Sham just snorted in return.

“OH! Candy!” Remus called and was starting to make a beeline towards a vending machine, only to give away a choked noise when Logan grabbed the collar of his shirt and jerked him back.

“No detours.“ Logan scolded as he dragged Remus along.

“Oh harder, daddy~” Remus moaned, causing Logan flush bright red and let go of Remus’s collar, only for the other to cackle from laughter.

Virgil groaned again and tried to make himself invisible. Sham sighed.

“I’m sure you can steal some of Roman’s candy once we get to the headquarters.” He said, making Remus gasp long and loud, before he started to jump ahead.

“YES! LET’S GO!” he called.

“You don’t even know where you’re going!” Logan called as he walked faster to make sure Remus didn’t get to far away from them.

“To the parking lot DUH!” Remus said as he spun around before the exit doors of the hospital.

“We still need to write Shams’s discharge papers!” Logan said. before he groaned when it was clear Remus wasn’t listening. With how he was cackling as he ran around in the spinning doors.

Virgil caught sight of a nurse who looked so tired at the sight.

Logan fixed the discharge papers and with that, they left. Logan dragging Remus along by the arm when the boss seemingly wanted to play more in the spinning doors. Logan was so gonna need a coffee after this.

They were on their way toward the car, a road went beside the hospital with a buss line. and at the moment it was pretty trafficked. A loud BANG made everyone jolt when a car accidentally backfired.

Virgil placed his hand on his chest as he exhaled, but he blinked when he noticed how Sham had stopped walking. Logan and Remus seemed to have not noticed it. Virgil turned to face the other and saw how his eye was glassed over and distant.

“SHIT!” he cursed, making both Logan and Remus stop and turn around.

_Sham heard the backfire and suddenly he was back in the warehouse. Smoke filling his nose and lunges. He couldn’t breathe and his ears were ringing as well as roaring from the thunder of his heartbeat._

_He couldn’t breathe._

_The world around him was tunnelling and he felt detached from himself. he felt like he was floating. or sinking, he wasn’t sure._

_Someone was calling, it was distant and he wasn’t sure who or what it was._

Logan grunted as Remus rushed past him and over towards Sham, who was shaking like a leaf, pale as a ghost. Virgil was trying to get the man’s attention, but it didn’t seem to be working. Virgil yelped when he was pushed out of the way.

“Hey!” He snapped turning to face Remus, ready to shout at him only to grow silent when he saw how Remus pulled Sham close.

“Shh shhh, Snakey, it’s okay, you’re fine. I need you to breathe for me.” Remus murmured into Sham’s wild tangled dark blond hair. grabbing hold of Sham’s hands hard enough to give him something to ground himself with, while also tapping the 4, 7, 8 onto the back of his good hand.

A shuddering breath left Sham and he blinked hard. Remus kept talking, as he led Sham along towards the car, knowing it would be better to get going no not risk another car backfiring in their vicinity.

Virgil followed, staring at Remus, he had never seen the other behave like this.

a distant memory poked in the back of his mind. Of him after his first mission for the Duke. Hands shaking and covered in blood. He remembered black and green and someone holding his shoulder. Maybe...

Maybe Remus wasn’t as bad as he made himself believe...

Sham snapped out of his stupor with a jerk, looking around only to find how he was in the back of Logan’s car, Logan sitting at the wheel, Remus next to him and Virgil in the seat before him, the radio was on and news were currently on, talking about boring happenings in the world. Remus was poking the seat and in turn Logan in the back, the other, clearly looking so done with everything, and close to fuming with how hard he was holding the steering wheel, even if he was unable to do anything as he was driving.

Sham glanced out to see how they were driving in one of the many long tunnels of the city. He had no memory of how he got into the car.

Sham moved his hand to his head and pushed his fingers through the unruly locks, trying to tame them somewhat.

“Oh!” Remus suddenly called, making him flinch, “You’re back!” he stopped poking Logan who sighed in relief.

“What happened?” Sham groaned.

“You had a panic attack.” Virgil spoke up from the front. Sham scoffed at that.

“There is no fault in that, you were part of a traumatic experience.” Logan said.

“**I’m fine**.” Sham growled.

“Sure, Snakey.” Remus said patting him on the head.

“You’re really... not.” Virgil said turning to look at Sham, who scowled in return.

Before he crossed his arms, to the best of his ability and glared out the window. Virgil sighed and sent a look towards Remus who shrugged, and shook his head with a pout.


End file.
